Through Snake's Eyes
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Snake eyes is having one of those weeks, it's been rough, but he keeps bumping into one of the rookies, and his team mates are giving him Grief for it. Leads to Snakes not being so pent up and Scarlett dealing with him the best way she knows how.SExS c3
1. Weeding

I have never written for G.I. Joe before. This is written from the MOVIE-verse as it's all I have to go on for the moment. Please be kind as I'm not the best writer but I'm trying.

Life through Snake's eyes

Chapter One: Weeding

He sat silently up on the rail of the catwalk above keeping a constant eye on the ground level of the training deck. His mind was calm as he watched the trainees run sprints back and forth. His face turned this way and that taking mental notes of each Green shirt that had been asked to attempt to meet the requirements of G.I. Joe.

Scarlett stood across the way hand forward barking orders. Her hands moved to her sides as she stood weight shifted to her right foot. Her head shook and she looked up to Snake-Eyes who watched from the catwalk rail. She motioned a hand to him in questioning.

Snake-eyes could merely shake his head, this group wasn't worth much. He jumped down from the railing to the ground floor and walked over to Scarlett. "I know I know…there's not much in this batch either." She said quietly. He put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to a female soldier who seemed to be the best suited to stay. "Yeah she's going to get another battery of tests first."

Snake-eyes could only nod. His hands rose _[You think she'll pass?]_

"Not sure yet…it's too soon to tell." Scarlett shook her head "COME ON LADIES LETS GO!" she said "PICK UP THE PACE!" Her head turned and her red curls fell over her shoulders "Could you do me a favor and round up Duke for me…these rookies need a good example."

Snake-eyes could only nod. He turned and made his way to the mess hall. Duke was sitting in the back of the mess hall with Ricochet and Sergeant Stone. The three men were exchanging stories about women, as they laughed exuberantly. "No she was totally legal…I swear" Ricochet laughed slightly apparently he wasn't as sure as he said he was. "She showed me ID."

"It was a fake." Duke mused motioning his coffee to stone.

"It was not…it was real." Ricochet tried to protest against his friends. "At least I think it was." He faltered.

"And I'm innocent." Sergeant Stone looked up "Snake…what's going on?" Snakes hands rose for a few moments signing directly to stone."Alright eh…Duke they need you in the training hall to show the Rookies how it's done."

Duke turned around on the bench looking up to the dark clad ninja. "Suicide Sprints?" Snake eyes nodded "Alright give me five and I'll be right over." He said and grabbed up his tray moving to dump it in the garbage. "Just what I need to do on a newly full stomach…run…are they a slow batch?" Snake shrugged and lifted a hand tilting it this way and that. "Bit of half and half huh…great…running." Duke mused again setting his try down for the dishwasher.

"It's good for you." Stone smiled and lifted his coffee to his lips.

"I'll come too." Ricochet said standing making his way to the door with Duke. Snake waved at Stone and turned following the other two men out. As they approached the training center General Hawk made his presence known in the main hall.

"Snake-eyes." Hawk's voice had caused the three men to turn "My Office please."

Snake-eyes shook his head lifting his hands to sign _[Training with Scarlett.]_

"Yes I know but you'll be along shortly …Duke will let Scarlett know." Hawk waved Duke and Ricochet on. "Come on Snake." He said motioning him over. Snake looked back to Duke and Ricochet but did as asked turning on a heel heading for General Hawk's office. "I will be sending you on a little recon mission."

_[Just me sir?]_

"Yes just you…you'll be gone for a few days but it shouldn't be anything you can't handle Snake-eyes." Hawk passed a folder to the man before his desk. "You can head back to the training room…you leave at 0800 AM in the morning." Snake-eyes put the folder under his arm to free up his hands.

_[Understood sir.]_ His hands flew.

"Dismissed." Hawk motioned him out the door. Snake saluted him and then turned leaving. "Oh and Snake-eyes…" Snake-eyes turned and looked at him "NEST is doing a few things in the area try not to get in their way." Snake nodded slowly and turned to leave again.

He walked down the hall reading as he did so moving the pages back and forth in the folder before sealing it shut and moving to duck it away in his room before returning to the training field.

Snake-eyes would reappear as the training session was coming to a close and soldiers and rookies were leaving the training floor. Scarlett was taking notes and she looked up "Thank you boys." She said to both Duke and Ricochet who walked away a touch winded.

"You got it…if you need me…I'll be laying down somewhere." Ricochet said with a twinge.

"You're awful." Duke said seeming fine for the run.

"Snake we're pretty much done here…I think you can take a few hours off. There'll be an obstacle course race tonight at 8 could you be here?" She inquired. Snake-eyes nodded slowly, he could do with some quiet meditation right about now, but he would return to witness the race. He would be able to go over the mission file in the mean time. He turned and made his way back down the main hall corridor.

The female rookie sat on a bench in the hall wrapping a black band around her forearm. Snake-eyes tilted his head and walked up to her standing over her, looming. She looked up and stood "Snake-eyes sir." She saluted. Snake waved a hand to tell her to stop. He reached out taking her arm. "Its tennis elbow …it keeps the pain away." She said "Keep it tight enough it does."

Snake-eyes nodded and reached around her arm removing the Velcro and sliding the wrap off her arm. He extended her arm and reached around the elbow. Thought gloved hands he could feel the scar tissue built up and he twisted her arm a bit and put pressure over the joint and it popped. "OW!" she said for the seeming instant pain. The pain subsided and she merely blinked "It doesn't hurt now." She pulled her arm back from him and started to bend it this way and that.

Snake-eyes nodded and turned to move down the hall. "Thank you sir…" She called after. Snake didn't respond to her just continued down the corridor to his room. She turned and saw the faces of the others who were also trying to enter G.I. Joe, and shook her head at them as their snickers and whispers began in the adjacent room. "Oh, Shut up!" she called to them. However the snickers and quiet gossip kept going.

Snake-eyes sat on the floor of his room cross legged just focused. He had the file open in front of him and was reading quietly. This would most likely be the easiest mission he'd been on …sneak in …take photos…not really difficult. He reached down flipping the page to the building he would be infiltrating. He looked over the blueprints and security system placement and started to make mental notes; as to how he would go about getting in and out without much trouble.

Snake looked up a few hours had past. He tilted his neck to both sides a few pops as the joint finally moved. He stood and closed the folder; he would go over it again in the morning before he left.

The training room was loud with all the voices of the soldiers. "ALRIGHT!" Scarlet stood up on the hook of General Hawk's hummer. "Teams! Three to a team! Work together…you have to work together to even consider…finishing this course." She said. "Soldiers to the LINE! Thomas! Jane! Rich, and Montgomery!" The four soldiers approached the line as Snake-eyes entered behind Scarlett and offered her a hand to help her down off the vehicle. He noted the female he had helped earlier on the line. "READY! GO!" Scarlet yelled. The four soldiers took off and made their way through the start of the course, the array of nets and tires, water and sand, and then there was …the wall. There were four ropes hanging off the 20 foot wall.

The soldiers all made it around the same time, but one of the other soldiers swung to the far rope and pulled it up with one arm and then dropped it, the force of the drop making the woman fall 12 feet. The other soldiers kept moving but she lay at the bottom of the pit. Snake looked at Scarlett who nodded to him "Go." She said. Snake-eyes ran into the fray and made his way down into the pit.

"It's dislocated." She uttered holding her shoulder. Snake motioned he was about to take her off the field. "No …can you push it back in?" he tilted his head but nodded. "Do it." She said "I have to finish." Snake grabbed her arm firmly with both hands and pushed as hard as he dare to put the shoulder back into its socket without doing more damage. She yelled out as the bone snapped into place. "Thanks." She stood and grabbed the rope and started to climb through the pain. Snake looked up as she climbed and waited a moment till she was up three quarters of the way.

Snake stood and looked up watching her climb and then nodded and turned making his way off the field. "What was that?" Scarlett asked.

_[Dislocated shoulder…I reset she went on]_ Snake motioned to her as she continued on.

"Admirable."

_[You like her]_ Snake gave her a sign then turned to watch.

"She's definitely Joe material." She said "Going on after dislocating her shoulder…admirable."

[Toss the man who tossed her down.] Snake signed.

"Planned on it…I'm only keeping three of the twelve of them…this is getting harder…weeding is taking too much time and effort…we need to start looking over theses individuals better before we bring them in."

[I agree] snake looked up and pointed seeing that this first run was almost over.

Scarlett checked her Clip board as the three men finished the course. "Very good boys that was fast. However, Michael Jane you're not what we want here at G.I. Joe…you're out …go get your things…you leave tonight."

"What the hell I finished it first." He protested as the woman crossed the line. She stood obviously winded but she stood unflinching. Snake-eyes held up a hand to Jane to silence him. "Yes sir." He stood and waited for Scarlett to speak.

"She would have finished first had you not knocked her down…and dislocated her shoulder." Scarlett said. "This takes Team work…and since you are more willing to injure than help your team mates…you can gather your things." She said "Montgomery nice work…" she said to the woman who stood and saluted her. "Hit the medical bay..." she said "Get that shoulder checked."

"Yes Ma'am." She said and saluted. She turned and started for the exit.

"Snake-eyes will escort you." She said and motioned Snake to go with her. The woman stopped and stood waiting.

_[I'll be back]_ he signed to Scarlett.

"Ok." She said and nodded "NEXT UP! Marcus! Allen! Conlin! Kozuta!"

Snake motioned a hand to the woman and allowed her ahead of him. "thanks." She said and walked slowly.

_[Do you understand my signs?]_ Snake-eyes motioned to her.

"A bit…" she said.

_[your name?] _

"Victoria Montgomery sir." She said quietly. "US airforce." Snake nodded and motioned her into the next room. As he entered he made for the closest nurse.

[_She dislocated her shoulder. I set it but please make sure she is fine and comfortable.]_ Snake-eyes then turned to the woman _[Welcome to G.I. Joe soldier.]_ She nodded slowly and reached her hand up slowly to run through her hair.

"I'm in?" She asked quietly blinking her green eyes. Snake-eyes nodded and put a hand on her back and then turned walking out of the room. The nurse smiled at her.

"Come on let's get you to x-ray." She said and motioned the soldier forward. Victoria turned and saw that snake was already gone and then re-focused on the nurse and followed her to the back room.

Snake-eyes shook his head "That was a nice thing you did." Scarlett walked up beside him with her clip board clutched tightly to her chest.

[Finished?] He turned his head motioning to the list.

"Yes…Is she going to be ok?" Snake nodded to her and then motioned to the mess hall. "No I'm not hungry…" She said and smiled "I hear you're leaving in the morning… I'll see you in a few days." She said and walked on leaving the silent soldier to stand in the hall.

Snake had been gone for three days. He was glad to be back to the pit. His solo mission hadn't been hard, but he didn't like being far from his comfort zone for too long. He had dropped his equipment and the camera off to General Hawk for review and was making a slow track around the base to see what was going on at present. He entered the rec-room slowly. Victoria was on the treadmill and running. She had headphones on and seemed to be no worse for the wear of her shoulder. He was behind her and she didn't see him. He turned to leave but ran smack into Duke. "Hey snake ...admiring the view?" he asked. Snake shook his head. "She's got a code name now…" Duke shook his head.

[What?] Snake motioned.

"What?" Duke asked and snake nodded "Oh …um Strata. Something to do with the stars or something…" Duke shrugged. "Well enjoy the show snake." He said patting him on the shoulder, and Duke made his way inside the rec-room and smiled at the woman who only smiled back but kept running. She was very determined Snake could give her that her stamina was not in question.

"What cha looking at Snake-eyes?" Scarlett walked up behind him. "She's cute..."

_[Why do you all think I'm looking at her?]_ He let his hands fall exasperatedly.

"Because you are…" Scarlett laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Snake just turned and decided it would be best if he got as far from the rec-room as humanly possible. "Oh come on Snake-eyes!" she said "I was kidding!" he didn't turn he just kept walking she hadn't been kidding and she as well as he knew it. He didn't like to be made fun of or picked on whatever it was she and Duke were doing. It didn't interest him…he made his way to the weight room; he would muscle out his frustration.


	2. Distractions

Life through Snake's eyes

Chapter 2: Distractions

Strata circled. She stepped forward making herself known to her opponent. "You can do this!" Duke said "Watch him close." She didn't respond to Duke's orders. Snake-eyes moved slowly. "Do something he's not expecting …something out of the box."

"Out of the box…" She uttered and turned Twisting her body around slowly making for his feet. He jumped and she rolled beneath him and twisted reaching out behind to grab his feet. Snake toppled but landed on his hands. He kicked her and then pushed himself up walking away from her on his hands. Snake-eyes flipped backwards onto his feet and turned waiting for him.

"Show off." Sergeant Stone laughed. "Again …get him Strata." She stood and turned looking at the soldier before her. She made a tired effort to steady herself, this would be the 10th round with Snake-eyes today.

"Scissor kick him that's what I did." Duke uttered quietly.

"He'd be prepared for that now." Stone said and looked again. "It's like watching cats…look at them circle…" Snake and Strata circled one another until finally she Jumped flipped over and tried to catch him off guard once again going for his feet. Snake easily avoided her. He spun and kicked her feet out from under her, putting her down on her nose. "Ouch…that had to hurt." Stone smirked "That's enough." He said walking forward "We'll try again in a few hours."

Snake-eyes looked down and reached a hand to Strata. She took it and he helped her up. "Breaker you want in on this?" Stone asked pointing to snake-eyes.

"No thank you …I've got a meeting with Hawk." He said turning away from the training field.

"Alright that's enough for today…LUNCH!" Stone smirked and turned to Scarlett "Come on…let's get something to eat."

"You're impossible" She laughed "Always eating."

"I'm a big guy!" he said and tapped his chest "Need fuel…Good Joes are Fueled Joes I always say."

"You never say that!" Breaker argued as he made his way to the opposite exit.

"Well I'm going to start now." Stone smirked "Come on let's move!"

_[Would you like to eat?]_ Snake eyes looked to Strata. _[Everyone seems to be headed for the mess hall.]_

"No thank you…I'll be going back to my dormitory." She said. Strata turned and left out the door. Snake-eyes shook his head he didn't know what was up with that girl. He moved and grabbed up his sword from the side deck and holstered it behind himself.

"Snake-eyes!" Scarlett was waiting behind "Let's go!"He turned making his way toward Scarlett and the mess hall. He turned and made his way to follow reaching down grabbing his dark hooded sweatshirt. He would get out of his armor and relax for a bit.

When he walked into the mess hall it was a mess. There were Joes everywhere, the volume was through the roof. He zipped his hooded sweatshirt up and walked in slowly. His face covered by just a black ski mask and dark glasses. "Snake!" Scarlett again, he shook his head and motioned at her to wait. He moved over to the far side of the mess hall and grabbed up a cup and made short work of making tea. He needed something right now.

Strata entered in behind him but made for the coffee pot. Strata had changed out of her fatigues and was in just black pants and a black top. She poured the coffee from the pot into a tall coffee container and then twisted the cap on and turned leaving again. Snake had noticed her but had pretended not to, save himself from the ridicule of his team mates. He knew they did it in fun, but he didn't want to exactly hear it at the moment.

Snake made his way to the table and sat with his tea and just looked at the others quietly. "So I say to him….No you can't cause I just used up the last one!" Stone was telling jokes again. He didn't hear it all and he was kind of glad he hadn't.

"So do we have anything coming up?" Duke asked looking around.

"Not to my knowledge no…" Scarlett cut in and looked at Snake. "Snake had a mission but it was outside our norm, but as a team ….alpha has nothing on the books." Snake eyes merely shrugged at her mention of his name and looked down and played with the string attached to the tea bag in the little cup of hot water.

Duke leaned over to Snake-eyes "You're awful quiet even for you today."

_[I'm not as entertaining as Stone I'm afraid] _ Snake's hands motioned to stone.

"I'm just telling stories." Stone said and then looked down and started in on his modest meal of two trays of food. "And he's right you haven't" Stone made a jumble of his hands "Said two words today…well save for what you just said…"

"What's going on with you Snake?" Scarlett now protested.

_[Nothing is going on….please don't start with me …not today.]_ Snake stood and snatched up his tea and decided he would find somewhere more serene to enjoy it. He waved a hand at them.

"I think we hurt his feelings." Duke said turning his head giving each of them a look.

"What feelings?" Ricochet said, but earned a slap in the back of the head from Stone. "Ow sorry…" he shook his head and looked at Duke "You gonna go talk to him?"

"Nah…I don't think he'd be in much of a mood to listen." Duke mused looking to Scarlett "You know him better than anyone …"

"Just leave him be a while…let him cool off." She said and shook her head and lifted a muffin and began to peel off the muffin cup from around it. She shrugged "he gets this way." She said and took a bite of the pastry.

Snake was cool and calm as he made his way to the upper scaffold to be alone, it was one of the few places on base he could be and hear everything but no one would see him. He strode over to a crate and sat cross legged on it and holding his tea.

He reached up slowly lifting the ski mask and took a sip of the warm liquid. He looked down to the training floor below and let out a silent sigh. He was alone. Laying his head back against the wall he slowly let his mind quiet. He reached up and took another sip and then pulled the mask back down over his face.

"I didn't know anyone was up here." Snake eyes' head lifted and he turned to the voice. Strata. She stood before him and started to move away. "I'm sorry I'll leave you be." She said and began to back away.

_[No…it's fine.]_ Snake-eyes was mentally hurting himself for not letting her just leave. _[stay…the quiet is nice here.]_

"Nice quiet huh?" she sort of missed what he said. She looked at him curiously.

Snake-eyes nodded and motioned a hand for her to sit before him. Strata reached a hand up into her short dark hair and did as he asked. She sat on the deck plating looking up to him as he sat on the crate above. Snake-eyes put a hand up to motion her to stay and moved off the crate to sit on the floor across from her.

She clutched her silver coffee canister with two hands. He reached forward slowly taking it from her setting it up on the crate with his tea. _[Close your eyes…be silent …be still…and listen.]_Snake-eyes smiled under his mask quietly.

"Meditate?" she asked. He nodded. "Very well…as you wish sir…" She said and closed her eyes. At least like this snake could try to keep his mind off her even if she was right in front of him. He closed his eyes as well and sat back against the wall behind himself and kept as quiet as possible, which for him was almost easy.

Strata didn't know what to think of the Joe before her, quiet and controlled. She kept her eyes closed thinking on him for a moment. They would sit for an hour quietly together until she stood. Snake-eyes looked up at her. "Same time same place tomorrow?" she asked.

Snake eyes nodded _[Would be my honor.]_

"The honor is all mine." Strata turned "Sword play tomorrow 0800 yes?" She asked and the dark ninja merely nodded. He hadn't seen her name on his training schedule but he would look again. "Until tomorrow." She said and grabbed her cold coffee and silently made her way down off the scaffolding.

Snake-eyes tilted his head he wasn't sure what to think anymore about her. He just closed his eyes and continued his silent meditation. He had spent nearly two hours up there and then had moved to the training floor. He did pushups, sit ups, he ran a few laps, and even tackled the rookie obstacle course twice. "Snake-eyes." A voice broke his concentration halfway up the rookie wall for the third time.

He finished and looked down from the 20 foot wall. General Hawk stood below looking up at him. Snake moved a hand and reached down grabbing the rope in his hands and then backed himself down the wall quickly. He found himself toe to toe with general Hawk and saluted waiting for any orders.

"At ease." Hawk said and gave him a look over "not your normal training garb." He said of the hooded sweat shirt and dark mask.

[Was bored.] Snak-eyes motioned quietly.

"I see…Scarelett and the others are pretty worried about you…they say you're distracted." Hawk crossed his hands over his chest. "What do you think?"

_[It won't happen again sir…] _

"I would hope not…" Hawk said "You are fond of her are you?"

_[Not in that way sir…we just keep bumping into one another]_ Snake motioned and then looked in his direction.

"Ah…well…we'll see I'll be auditing your Sword Session tomorrow at 0800." Hawk said and turned slowly "I'll see you in the morning." He glanced at Snake who only saluted as Hawk turned and walked away. Suddenly snake felt like a child in the dojo. He shrugged off the feeling and turned moving to the far hall to make his way to his private room.


	3. Bliss

Through Snake's Eyes

Chapter 3: Bliss

Rated M for sexual Content:

The buzzer was quiet, and I rolled over and sighed. 0530 perfect timing. I slid my legs out from under the sheets and stood. I turned and quickly made up the bed. I knelt beside it and took five minutes to collect my thoughts for the day. Sometimes focus and calm are the backbone of my day.

After taking those few moments to clear my head I stood and turned and found my light clothing, a morning run, something quick to eat; toast. I would be able to get a quick shower, and then arrive at my training session at 0800. All in all a busy morning; before I could do anything there was a knock at my door. I grabbed my hood off the top of my dresser and pulled it down over my face and pulled my jacket around my shoulders zipping it up. Walking over in my dark pants, my bare feet the only part of my body actually showing I open the door.

"Hey…Snake." That auburn haired goddess stood "About yesterday…look we were …too harsh I'm sorry…you just seem distracted by that girl."

[You are Jealous.] I sign and motion her inside and close the door.

"I…" I can tell she wants to deny it. "I guess you're right…" she blinked quietly. "I just feel if I can't have you…no one else should try."

[I have my hang ups.] I admit. [Look nothing is going on.]

"What is she?" Scarlett asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

[A lost sparrow.]

"A bird?"

[No. A lost sparrow.] Scarlet blinks at me and shakes her head.

Holding up a hand Scarlet pulls her hand back crossing it across her chest "I'd love to understand what you mean." She seemed to be waiting on an explination.

[I'm sorry…] I say [She's confused, she has no one …no friends…] I reach for a stack of files and run through them and find Strata's file I hand it to scarlet and drop the other files back down on my desk. [No family.]

"Nothing…" Scarlet blinked and sifted through the information "She never said anything."

[We never asked and maybe there was no need.] I lean back on my desk and glace at my clock, my morning run a mere thought now.

"No need?" Scarlet looked up to me "What do you mean no need snake?"

[She didn't want us to know…She's a Joe now she's trying to belong here.] I crossed my arms around my chest.

"And you have no interest in her at all?"

[Aside from her abilities as a Soldier…No] It's an honest answer.

"I see…" She closed the file and pitched it past me onto the stack behind. "Snake…what about us?" She asked and I shrug, I don't know what else to say. I can't risk hurting her. I care for her too much.

[I think…] I begin to sign, to explain myself. However I am cut off, as she clicks the lights off.

"Don't think." She says and in the dark I can feel her hands upon my chest. Her nails trace over my collar bone and up to the mask, she lifts it and I reach up and grab her wrists firmly. "Snake…" reluctantly I loosen my grip and let my arms fall to my sides. She steps closer and my hands trail down to her hips.

She spends little time lifting my mask off my face, I can barely see her, and I know she can barely see me. We are mere shadows in the darkness. I purse my lips in apprehension as her lips touch mine. I make the word NO with my lips, but say not a word. "Oh must we do this every time?" Heartbroken as I am this very moment the woman I love draped in my arms I close my eyes and nod. "Just one kiss…" She pleads.

Against my better judgment I raise my hands from her hips to her lower back and pull her closer my scared lips press against her soft ones and I kiss her. I can feel her tongue against mine as I pull her closer and I open my mouth and for a few minutes we stand like that just kissing. I fear not only breaking her heart but my own. Her lips back away from mine "Snake…" she whispers. I kiss her again, and pull her closer.

I will pray that my selfish nature can be forgiven. I kiss her again firmly and I am tossing all cares and all regard for protocol aside. I pull her to my made bed and I slide down into it pulling her with me I reach over and adjust my bedside clock. [REST] I sign against her hands.

"Rest?" She seemed confused I nod and pull her closer kissing her one last time. I feel her hand up over my ear up into my medium length hair. "Alright…" I pull her head to my shoulder and just lay there on top the sheets. I shake my head and mentally kick myself for the trouble I'm putting myself through.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until my little alarm went off. I reached over and silenced it. I suddenly heard my communicator beep on the night stand. I rolled over Scarlett releasing me as she sat up. I pressed the communication button. "Snake-eyes?" I press two keys that beep slowly. "it's Hawk, I'm canceling your morning training session today…Heavy Duty needs the room and put forth a convincing argument…is there any way you would reschedule for 1200 hours?" I pressed the button again twice. "Good we'll see you then." The communicator went dead.

"We get the morning off." Scarlett smiled I can see her better in the dark now though I'm pretty sure her vision is still a bit impaired. I reach up and run my hands through her hair. "Are you reconsidering my offer?" I kick myself mentally and pull her forward kissing her lips laying back she slides up over my hips. My hands trail up over her arms to her neck sliding along her jaw bone I take her neck and the base of her skull in my palms pulling her toward my kisses. I move my lips to her neck and kiss along the jaw line up to her ear. "Oh snake…" she moans her kisses against my ear soft and very enjoyable I will not deny.

Her hands trail down and she sits up out of my grasp and she reaches down pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it down to my floor. I forgot when the last time I allowed myself a luxuries like this was. I don't know what to do with my hands, they end up back on her hips and I look up at her in the dull lighting. I swallow and worry.

"Snake?" she whispered and leaned down "I hope you're ok…with this." I wasn't complaining I just lay there under her grasp and weight. I'm controlled for the most part and keeping myself wholly together. I feel her hands on my face and I nod in response to her statement. "You're ok?" She asks now. I nod it's the only response I can give her in the dark. I scoop my arm around her lower back and turn her over onto the bed and slide on top of her grasping at my own shirt I lift it up over my head and I'm not longer worried about time or space. Nothing is in my mind but right here right now, and the redhead moaning under my touches.

I smile down, though she can't see. My hands grab her wrists pinning them up beside her head and I kneel down and kiss her firmly I can hear her moans between my gasps for air as I struggle with her bra. I hate things like this lace and metal hooks, thank god I'm not a woman. I release the unflattering object and slide it off of her pulling it out off her arms and toss it down with my shirt and hers on the floor.

"Snake-eyes." She moans my name and I let the air hanging in my lungs out through my nose, like an angry bull. She bucks up at my hips and I groan a bit, but it's not a very loud sound. My hands travel to her breasts and touch each in turn. I groan again as she grinds against me once more.

"Do that again." She bucks against my hips one more time with more force and I wince as her belt buckle makes contact with my already compromised manhood. I groan but it's almost a painful sound, still soft and ever quiet. "Oh my god…did I hurt you?" Her hands clap around my face and I shake my head. "I'm sorry." She's giggling now, at my pain. I sigh and shift my weight to move off of her.

"NO!" she stops me "No…" she repeats quietly "Please don't I'm sorry…I know…I can be too harsh." I look down at her and nod; her hands are still on my scared face. I smile and she runs her hands across my rough lips. I lean forward and there is a tender soft serene kiss between us. I put my hand on her chest over her heart. I just hold it there. Her hand moves to the left side of my chest the other still on my face. "I love you too…" she admitted. I bite my lip a moment and smile. I could get use to mornings like this. I lean down pulling her into a kiss and I breathe her name on her neck and know for the next few hours, she's not going anywhere.

The focus and Calm I woke up with, well, they were out the door by this point and long gone, the backbone of my day was being stroked by the most beautiful redheaded goddess within 500 miles.


End file.
